Shawls are often worn to keep the wearer warm, impart a feeling of comfort and coziness, and even to impart a sense of style. A traditional shawl may range from a simple decorative rectangular segment of knit or woven fabric to more elaborate knit patterns that offer greater warmth. Where some shawls may simply be a utilitarian garment made form cotton, wool, acrylic or the like, for use in, e.g., a healthcare facility, others may be super-luxury
Whatever the style, the shawl is typically wrapped around the shoulders of the wearer and allowed to drape, with the wearer relying on the dual forces of gravity and friction to keep the garment in position.
These traditional shawls have significant drawbacks. Because the garment is held in place only by gravity and friction, it is susceptible to slipping out of position or off the wearer entirely. A wearer that is in motion or otherwise active may need to hold the garment in place with one hand, reducing the wearer's ability to engage in other activity while wearing the garment. Similarly, since the shawl typically drapes, the front hangs open. In order to take advantage of the garment's heat-retention properties, the wearer must manually hold the garment closed around the front. The wearer may also wish to keep the shawl closed for stylistic reasons as well, which would likewise immobilize one hand. Because of its amorphous shape, a shawl may be utilized as a scarf, neckerchief or similar accessory, particularly when made from a thin material such as silk or satin.
A related garment to the shawl is the drape-front cardigan, which is traditionally a loose-fitting open-front sweater with integrated sleeves. FIG. 1 shows one such cardigan.
These cardigans may be made from the same materials and yarns as shawls, ranging from cotton and wool yarns to more elegant silks and sateen fabrics. Drape-front cardigans such as that shown in FIG. 1 can present a more elegant appearance than a traditional shawl and have the additional benefit of hanging securely on the wearer. Unlike the sleeveless shawl, the drape-front cardigan may include sleeves that provide additional stability and security on the wearer. The wearer is thus able to use both hands providing for a more versatile experience.
However, many drape-front cardigans suffer from significant drawbacks. As with a shawl, the drape-front cardigan may simply hang open, reducing the heat-retention properties of the garment and perhaps diminishing its stylishness. The drape-front cardigan is worn like a sweater so the wearer must insert the arms into the sleeves to put it on, an additional step not present with a traditional shawl. Further, the drape-front cardigan may lack versatility and cannot be adapted to other uses.
Combinations have been proposed in which sleeves are integrated into a traditional shawl. Referring to FIG. 2, one such garment in shown in which two separate sleeve portions are knit and then linked on to the main body portion of the garment. However, these proposals still suffer from significant drawbacks.
Where sleeve portions are simply formed and attached, the user cannot wear the garment as a shawl since the presence of the sleeve portions interferes with the draping of the shawl on the wearer. The sleeves also inhibit fashioning the garment into an accessory.
Further, sleeves that are formed and attached to a shawl require additional labor to fabricate the sleeve and then attached it to the main portion of the garment. Additional labor can introduce additional cost to the product.
Commercially-available knitting processes have generally been limited and are unable to produce an integrated shawl-like garment in which components such as armholes are integrated into a single seamless garment produced in a single step.
What is needed is a versatile multi-purpose article that can fill the combined functions of sweater and shawl, and that can be efficiently manufactured.
What is further needed is a multi-purpose article that can still fill the function of sweater or shawl individually.
What is further needed is a combined sweater and shawl that presents a clean, stylish appearance.